Organization Days
by DawnNDusk
Summary: Who said life in the organization is boring? many things happens in the organization, involving some of the members.No pairings. Currently on Chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1 Saix's Puppy

"Hey, anyone see a puppy here?"

"A puppy?"

"Nope. Sorry, IV"

"What are you doing with a puppy?"

"Well, you see, I was-"

Suddenly there was a scream heard from a room, VII's room

"Oh no…"

"What's the problem?"

VII, Saix, entered the grey area, holding what looks like a puppy with white and brown fur, and blue eyes by its collar

"Ok, who's puppy is this?" Saix asked,trying to sound as calm as possible

The puppy wriggled, trying to break free from VII's hold.

"Hey, Saix, I think you're choking the poor puppy" Axel warned pointing at the puppy. Then, Saix put the puppy down, and it run in a circle around Saix

"I think it likes you, VII" VI, Zexion said, not looking up from his book

"Well, now that it has someone to follow, I'll leave it to you, VII" said the Chilly Academic, going in the portal back to his lab

VII growled. "I swear one day I'll kill him…" he muttered

"Someone have a new pet~" Axel said in a sing-song the while avoiding being crushed down by the Luna Diviner's claymore, and rushed out from the room

"Now what should I do with you?" Saix wondered, bending down, looking straight at the puppy's clear blue eyes. "From what I read from a book, a puppy likes to play with almost anything it found, icluding stuffed plushies" VI explained

"Stuffed plushies? Hmm…" VII thinked for a second, then make an evil smirk, and went out of the room, followed by the puppy

That night, the kitchen was suddenly filled with an angry scream

"What the heck, Ax?' XII shouted at the angry redhead

"Who did this to my Mr. Moogly?" the redhead said in an angry tone while holding a now-split-into-two-moogle-plushie

"You have a moogle plushie?" IX asked while munching his dinner

"Not what we expected from the Flurry of Dancing Flames" II said in a mocking tone, upside down on the ceiling

VIII dropped the moogle plushie and summoned his chakrams "THAT is NOT funny, got it memorized?"

Then, the puppy sniffed the moogle plushie and shook it with its mouth, shredding the moogle plushie worse, and run out of the kitchen while still biting it

The Flurry of Dancing Flames de-summoned his chakrams and run for the puppy, and his moogle plushie "hey! Come back you little-"he said until he came face-to-face with Saix

"Little what?" VII asked although he already knew what he was running for

"Your friggin' puppy broke and stole my moogle plushie! Can't you take care of it?"

"Well, if you help me with it, I can assure all your plushies will be safe, Axel"

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, I did" Saix smirked

Both of them glared at each other, then after a while, VIII broke to a fit of laughter, while VII chuckled silently

"Can't take care of it alone, do ya?'

"Shut up…"

"Well then, I would like t help as long as my moogle plushies are safe"

"Thanks"

"No prob"

Then, they heard a howl from the front door, and they ran to the source of the howl

Outside, the puppy was howling while facing the moon, then ran around in a circle. "Today's fullmoon, huh?" Axel asked

"Mhm…"

"I think I know what to name the puppy"

"And that is?"

"Tsuki…from what I know, that means 'moon', right?"

"I think so"

The days and weeks past as usual, going on missions, reporting back the mission, and other else. When Axel was on mission, Saix was in charge of the puppy, same goes when Saix was on a mission. But one day, VII and VIII were assigned on a mission together.

"Hey, Xig, can we trust you to take care of Tsuki?" Axel asked

"Tsuki?"

"The puppy's name"

"How cute~" Xigbar said in a sing-song tone

"Shut up…if anything happens to the puppy, your head is ours, got it memorized?"

"Of course, dude"

Then, both VII and VIII went in the portal. "Now, wha-"II turned around, only to find the puppy nowhere to be seen. "Oh crap…I'm in a very deep shit, dude!" the Freeshooter said in panic

VII and VIII, now in Agrabah, walked around the town, not knowing something is following them

"So, what's our mission?" the redhead said

"Defeat any heartless we found"

"That'll be easy"

"Superior said that the heartless rate here has increased, so I don't think it will be easy" as Saix finished his sentence, a group of heartless appeared around them. After they defeated them, another appeared. As they fought the heartless, they fought them off, none of them noticed some of the shadow heartless sneaking behind them and jumped on the fighting duo, until something pounced on the shadow heartlesses. Both Axel an dSaix turned around,and saw the heartlesses fighting with something,and it clearly shows that the heartlesses are winning althouhgh some of them have been defeated.

The Luna Diviner acted on instinct and smacked the heartlesses with his claymore,killing them. Axel picked up something that had helped them,and his eyes shhowed a slight shock on seeing what had helped them. Now,in hs hands,the puppy layed there weakly. "how can he be here?" Saix asked "I...I don't know..." Axel said

The puppy looked at Saix's diretion and varked slowly before laying completely lifeless in the Flurry of Dancing Flame's hands. To their surprise,the puppy disappeared to darkness,the same way as when Nobody died. "how-" the redhead was in shock that he can't continue his unspoken sentence

"lets just RTC" Saix suggested,opening a portal

Axel nodded an followed his friend inside the portal.

That night,it was fullmoon. Two months since VII a d VIII met the puppy. That night,no one have seen the Luna Diviner anywhere. They searched around the castle,finding nothing. Not even in his room,or the Altar of Naught,the place he always was. The Flurry of Dancing Flames heartd a howl from outside and went to the source of the sound,while motioning theothers to keep quiet and follow him. Outside,they saw a small puppy-like figure running around. The puppy resembled Tsuki in many ways,its fur colour,and eyes. The fullmoon shined brightly,and when it was covered with the clouds,the puppy was nowhere to be seen,instead the Luna Diviber was now at the spot where the puppy previously was.

"ok,Vexen,what exactly happened to Saix?and what experiment have you done to the puppy?" Axel asked

Vexen sighed "the puppy was another failed experiment. I was hoping that when the puppy is killed,it will turn into a Nobody,but instead of that,its soul went to the person it was mostly fond of. You know who I meant" replied the Chilly Academic

"Saix? Oh crap...are he going to be like this every fullmoon?"

"I'm afraid so"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames turned to the Freeshooter and summoned his chakrams

"You PROMISED to take care of the puppy,and now look what you've done. I suggest you start running if you value your non-existence"

The Freeshooter gulped and started backing away slowly

"Xiggy!" Demyx called

"yeah?"

"run,RUN AWAY!" the Melodious Nocturne shouted

"oh,shut up, lil dude!" Xigbar replied as he started running

" come here you friggin pirate!" The redhead shouted as he chased the Freeshooter

"duuuude,someone stop him!" Xigbar shouted

"AS IF!" All the other members shouted in unison,leaving the Freeshooter chased by a redhead in rage and no one to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so,what do you think about the first chapter? Review the story please :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Marluxia's Pink Hair

It was a nice evening in the Castle That Never Was. Most of the members hang out in the Grey Area. Luxord (surprisingly not drunk!),bored having no one to play with(since most members accused him for cheating), suggested the members in the current room to play a game called 'Truth or Dare',in which Xigbar,Marluxia,Axel,Demyx and Saix joined in out of boredom and gathered around a table. (arrangement from Luxord to Xigbar; Luxord,Marluxia,Saix,Axel, Demyx,Xigbar)

Luxord grabbed a random bottle and spinned it on the table. The mouth of the bottle pointed towards Saix,who didn't look very pleased.

"So,truth,or dare?" Luxord asked

The others looked towards saix,who looks like he's in deep thought. At last,he decided, "fine,truth"

Luxord thinked for a moment then asked,"what would you like to do to Xigbar when you knew he caused you to become a puppy every fullmoon,if you're allowed to?"

"Do you still have to ask? I'd definitely rip his head off his neck", Saix growled while Xigbar gulped

"alright,your turn to spin",Luxord said as he handed the bottle to Saix. He spinned the bottle rather quickly that it took longer time for it to stop than Luxord's. after a minute or so,it stopped and points towards Axel,who instantly picked dare. Saix grinned evilly and whispered to Axel,"dare ya to give II a 'boot to the face'". "that would be an easy task" Axel stood up and went behind said person(err…Nobody). Axel poked the Freeshooter's head,and when he turned around,the Flurry of Dancing Flames gave the 'boot to the face'(more like kick to the face) to Xigbar,who then fell to the table behind him. Everyone laughed,including Xaldin who decided just to watch them play. "damn puppy…damn pyro…" Xigbar muttered as he got up and sat back to the couch he's sitting on before. After everyone had stopped laughing(except for Marluxia who's still laughing his ass off), Axel went and spinned the bottle,this time landing on Marluxia who's now had stopped laughing. "truth or dare,flowerboy?" "truth",Marluxia answered. "ok then…are you serious when you said you're obsessed with the colour pink?"

"…" Marluxia just stared at Axel,"what if I am?got a problem with it?"

"sort of. I mean,everywhere you went,there's always pink leaf floating nearby. Not to mention,your weapon had a pink colour on it" IX said

"that's not pink leaf,IX. Its called rose petals. And if you don't believe I'm obsessed, then go away" brown-haired man answered

"then prove it to us" Xigbar said. "what?" Marly asked

"prove to us that you're really a fan of the colour pink" Xigbar snickered

"excuse me?"

"what?you can't prove it?"

"are you challenging me to do it?"

"yes,duh! If you can't do it,then you must say that pink is an awful and eye-blinding colour"

"like you said,AS IF! I won't back off that easily. You just see,Freeshooter,I'll prove to you pink isn't that bad of a colour! You just see later!" the Graceful Assassin shouted as he rushed out of the room.

"heheheh…as I thought,you'll say that",the Freeshooter laughed as he portaled to somewhere else in the castle

"so…want to continue?" Luxord asked

"I want to see what will happen next…I'm out!" Axel said as he portaled

"me too!" Demyx shouted as he portaled

Luxord sighed,"how about a game of poker,VII?". But,Saix portaled without giving any answer to Luxord.

"How about you,Xaldin?",but xaldin,too,portaled,leaving Luxord alone in the room

Later that night in the Grey Area,everyone,including the superior,are 'surprised' to see XI's new appearance.

"looks like you decided to dye your hair pink,huh,Marly?" Demyx asked

"you really want to dye your hair pink?" Axel asked

"don't worry,the dye's only temporary. It'll be back to normal by tomorrow. Now where's II?" Marluxia,who's hair now pink,asked in return

"heh,I see you dyed your hair" Xigbar said,upside down on the ceiling.

"does this proof enough for you?"

"pretty much,yes. You gonna stay like that?"

"no. the dye's temporary"

"you sure?you better check the dye bottle again,Pinky"

The Graceful Assassin,suspicious of what the Freeshooter said,almost immediately portaled to his room's bathroom. What he saw in the bottle wasn't what he expected. To his horor,on the bottle of pink dye, clearly written;

PERMANENT HAIR DYE

Pink Rose

"…XIGBAR!"

The angry screams of a certain pink-haired Nobody could be heard throughout the whole castle, while on certain eyepatched Nobody's room,the Freeshooter was chuckling evilly,proud of another of his successful pranks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so here's the second chapter xD today's Marly's day! 11/11/11 !**

**I don't own KH. never will.**

**Review plz**


	3. Chapter 3 Roxas's Hairspray Problem

**No one's P.O.V**

XIII in his bathroom in the morning, after taking a bath and other things peoples usually do in the morning. He was about to take his hairspray, when he noticed the bottle missing from its usual spot.

"what the…"

He thought for a moment, 'someone must've stolen my hairspray.. but who?'

He went into the other member's bathroom, but after making sure no one's inside, of course. He found two of the member's bathrooms lacking any hairspray or hairgel. The two bathrooms are VIII's and IX's.

'I'll make sure to confront them later in the Grey Area…' Roxas clenches his fist 'anyone who stole my hairspray will pay!'

_Later in the Grey Area…_

"They what?" Roxas exclaimed

"both of them have gone to their missions. Although, I admit they're looking…strange today.." Saix said, not caring about Roxas' unusually flat hair

"strange? how-"

"anyways. Your mission. Halloween Town. Defeat heartless"

"fine…" then XIII portaled to his destination

_In Halloween Town…_

"grr…stupid Axel…stupid Demyx…." He summoned his keyblade as heartless appeared

"if I found out who stole my hairspray," he charged to the heartless

"THEY'LL SUFFER!" he shouted as he slashed a few heartless dead.

And somehow,(flat-haired) Roxas managed to complete his mission earlier than usual.

_In one of the long hallways…_

"Luxord.. do you by any chance know where is Axel? Or Demyx?"

"VIII is in the kitchen while IX is in his room. What happened to your hair, mate?"

"someone stole my hairspray" Roxas answered as he ran off to the kitchen.

_In the Kitchen.. That Never Was…_

"AXEL! GIVE BACK MY HAIR—" Roxas saw Axel, "spray….what's up with your hair? Its-"

"flat, I know. I ran out of hairgel. I was about to take yours but its already empty"

Roxas glared at (flat-haired) Axel, "you're about to take what?"

"hey! But I didn't take it!"

"ok fine. The that means Demyx stole it" Roxas portaled to Demyx's room

_In the Melodious Nocturne's room…_

Roxas slammed the door open, only to find no one in the room. He ran to the Grey Area, not bothering to close the door.

_In Grey Area…_

Demyx in the couch playing his sitar, as usual. Saix near the window holding a clipboard, Zexion and Xigbar playing twister, Xaldin on one of the other couch eating nachos. Things went on quite peacefully, when-

Roxas ran into the room, shouting, "DEMYX!"

Zexion, in surprise, fell on top of Xigbar

"hey, not cool, dude!" Xigbar complained, getting up from the twister mat

Roxas took a deep breath, and said, "I'll try to sound as calm as possible…" Roxas pointed to Demyx, "YOU. GIVE BACK MY HAIRSPRAY. NAO!"

Larxene suddenly appeared, tape in hand, taping the current scene

Demyx laughed nervously, "eheheheh….what?"

"admit it. You stole my hairspray, right?"

"well, I've used all my hairgel, but my hair still looks messy, so—"

"JUST SAY YES OR NO!"

Demyx gulped, "err….yes?"

Roxas went silent for a few seconds, before summoning his keyblade

Demyx stood up, and dismissed his sitar

Roxas pointed his keyblade to Demyx, "I'll give you 3 seconds to run"

"but-"

"1..."

"C'mon,Rox—"

"2…"

The nocturne's eyes widen

"3…"

"Meep! RUN RUN AWAY!" Demyx took off running out of the Grey Area

"You'll pay!" Roxas ran, chasing after Demyx

Larxene, still taping, followed closely behind them.

It took a good few hours for things to settle down, every members had gone to sleep.

Meanwhile, in one of the longest hallways, IX was pinned to one of the walls, upside down 10 feet from the floor,

"hello? anyone here? Can someone get me off this wall? Anyone?"


	4. Chapter 4 Demyx's Sitar

Since the 'accident' including Roxas' hairspray,most of the members keep mocking him about not being able to defend himself. Now,everytime Demyx sees Roxas,he flinched a bit,remembering the previous accident. This keeps going until one day…

Demyx,as usual,is in the Grey Area playing his sitar,Luxord drinking ru- I mean,tea, Saix holding a clipboard with missions,Xigbar hanging upside down on the ceiling,Zexion reading a random thick dictionary, when Axel and Larxene walked in laughing

"you remember how Roxas beat him up?"

"Of course! That wimp couldn't even defend himself—wait,look,there he is!" Larxene,still laughing a little,pointed to Demyx while the said person tried to ignore them and keep playing.

"Heh,like he could actually do anything with that shitar,right,Ax?"

"You know it. Who has a musical instrument as a weapon?"

"Someone who couldn't fight!" Larxene,again,laughed like a bitch she is,while Axel only chuckled

Demyx stopped playing his sitar,mumbling about something

"What's that,Wimpy kid? I can't hear you" Larxene mocked, "what are you gonna do,spew water at us with that stuff?"

" He'll probably just cry about how useless he and his sitar is. I mean,what's dangerous from that blue cock-shaped stuff?" Axel laughed a little,when—

WHAM!

Something hit his face,hard. He dropped to the floor with his hand covering his face,writhing in pain. Someone above him chuckled,

"Oops,Sorry pyro,I didn't know it could hit that hard", Demyx smiled innocently, although in his head,he's probably laughing his ass off, "Alright..anyone want to try to get hit with my sitar? Anyone?"

Everyone in the Grey Area,including Saix,Zexion and Larxene shook their head

"Aww..but I would like to try it again! How about you,Ax-" before he could finish his sentence,Axel had ran off.

For a few days,Axel had to do his missions with his face looking like a mummy,covered in gauze and stuff,while the remaining members laughed at him. He never stayed in the same room with Demyx for more than a minute,since he always quickly went out of the room when he saw Demyx,while said person ony smirked and continued playing his sitar.

And no one tried to mock him again,if they didn't want their face red like Axel's.


	5. Chapter 5 Xemnas' MooMoo Coat

**No one's P.O.V**

Xemnas walked out of the bathroom, and into his closet. He opened it, only to find his favorite (moo-moo) coat gone. He grumbled, and took another black coat.

He portaled straight to his ofice, doing his paperwork and mission reports. After counting it, there's only 11, minus himself. He thought it was Demyx who haven't given the report, so he shrugged it off. After seeing those reports, he's actually surprised to see Demyx's mission report there, but not Xigbar's.

So, he portaled to the Grey Area, too lazy to walk(or float) all the way there.

_In Grey Area…_

Most of the members are gathered around Xigbar, who's holding up Xemnas' coat. Xemnas' favorite moo-moo coat. Furthermore, it looks different.

"you did that, Xig?" Axel asked

"who else?" said pirate answered

"it looks fabulous!" Marluxia said gleefully

"sure, sure. But won't the superior find out about this?" Roxas asked

"as if. Mansex's in the bathroom. Taking a dump, perhaps" Xigbar replied

"umm…Xiggy?" Demyx pointed behind Xigbar, who turned around, only to see Xemnas behind him.

"eeh…. Yo?"

"Xigbar. May I ask you what are you doing with my coat, and why the hell is it PINK?"

"eheheheh… you see, I… GOTTA RUN!" Xigbar tossed the coat to Xemnas' face and teleported somewhere else.

Xemnas took the pink coat from his face, eye-twitching, "one day, II, you'll regret this…"

Everyone else pretty much instantly left the Grey Area, except Saix

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so far, this is the shortest chapter. I apologize for that. I'm planning to make a certain chapter the longest from all these.**

**Disclaimer: see last chapter**


	6. Chapter 6 Prank Went Wrong

Zexion's P.O.V

It's a few minutes past lunch time, but the kitchen's unusually empty.. Usually at this hour most of the members are here eating whatever kind of food they or Xaldin made..well whatever. I opened the fridge, about to take out my sandwich when I noticed it's not there. Who could've taken it?  
>I looked into the fridge and sighed, maybe there's something in here that is actually edible. I spotted a Sea Salt icecream in the fridge and took it out.<p>

~15 minutes later~

I knew it. I shouldn't have eaten the ice cream from the fridge. It smells strange, yet I still ate it. Could it be that Vexen did something to it and didn't warn the others about it? Ugh. I rushed to the bathroom,slammed the door open,run inside and shut the door.

Axel's P.O.V

I opened the fridge and saw that the ice cream I put there this morning is gone.  
>What I did to the ice cream, you ask? Well, me and Xion started a prank war a few days ago, and yesterday she dyed my hair neon green. I need 3 freaking hours to get the dye off my gorgeous hair. So today, I stole a small vial with a few drops of black-ish purple liquid. I have no idea what the hell is that,but I didn't care. I dropped all the liquids inside the vial, which is not much, to the ice cream and put it inside the fridge,on the front part so it's easily seen.<br>I chuckled, "Heh,she must've found it and ate it then~"  
>In this castle, only me, Roxy and Xion liked ice cream, or at least that's what I thought. I don't have to worry about Roxas eating this, because I already told him about my plan. Even if I didn't, he's smart enough something's wrong with this ice cream.<p>

Roxas' P.O.V

I noticed Axel was in the kitchen and sighed. I've told him she might've forgotten about the prank war, and anyone could take the ice cream, and he still didn't believe me,saying he's sure only himself,me and Xion liked Sea Salt Icecream. Lets see later who's right.

Zexion's P.O.V

I walked out of the bathroom, still feeling a bit sick-ish. I regretted eating the ice cream. I walked along the corridor, about to turn into the left corridor when I heard two voices. I stopped in my track and listened to them.

Axel's P.O.V

I was walking on one of the looong corridors in this castle, talking to Roxy about what might happened to Xion after eating the ice cream I put in the fridge.  
>"Probably she'll just puke out her lunch" I laughed<br>I heard him sigh, "that's IF she ate it. Who knows, maybe other members ate the ice cream" he stopped and looked like he's thinking about something, "and you're probably so dead if it's really not her"  
>"Yeah right", I scoffed. "Lets check the bathroom nearest to the kitchen" I said and turned to the right corridor, only to almost bump into Zexy. "Whoops, didn't see you there"<p>

Zexion's P.O.V  
>I realized I was silent for a few minutes, snapping out of it after realizing Axel was infront of me. "You.."<br>Axel look confused. He'll know why SOON.  
>"You're the one who put the ice cream, didn't you?"<br>Now, he wasn't confused anymore. He took a step back.  
>"And yes, I ate it and had just walked out of the bathroom" I glared at him<p>

Roxas' P.O.V  
>"W-wait Zex,it's meant to be eaten by Xion!" I saw Axel started to panic, knowing the trouble he's in now. Zexion lifted one of his hand and summoned his Lexicon, and Axel stepped back," I,uh..gotta go somewhere!" He started to run, but then, I don't know what caused it, he suddenly dropped down to the floor.<br>I crouched down, watching Axel rolling on the floor gripping his head and screaming in terror like he just seen something scarier than a fusion of ghosts, undead and rabid dog. I watched Zexion walking away to the opposite direction, and I walked back to my room, knowing Axel will be just fine and it's pretty much his own fault.


	7. Chapter 7 Zexion's Lexicon

**No one's P.O.V**

Zexion sat on one of the chairs, and opened his Lexicon. He's surprised by what he saw on his Lexicon's cover, and portaled out of the library.

He walked out of a portal infront of a big white door, and opened it. Inside, a blonde girl is sitting on one of the chairs, drawing in her sketchpad. The girl looked up to Zexion, "what is it?"

Zexion opened the first page of his Lexicon and showed it to Namine, "are you responsible for this?"

On the first page, there's a doodle of Axel's face, a poorly drawn sitar, flowers and other stuff. All in crayons.

"I believe my drawing isn't that bad. And I won't even dare touch your thick book" Namine replied

"Its called Lexicon" Zexion grumbled, then portaled out of the room.

He didn't notice a portal opening behind him as he left…

_Meanwhile, in the Grey Area…_

Zexion walked down to the Grey Area, and found Demyx sitting on one of the couches, Axel and Roxas chatting with each other beside the window, and surprisingly Saix's not there.

He approached the talking duo and opened his Lexicon, "alright, speak up. Who did this?"

"I can't even draw,Zex"

"me neither"

"alright. And VIII, stop with the name"

"alright, alright, fine"

Next, he went behind the sitarist and cleared his throat. The sitarist looked behind him, " oh, what's up, Zexy?"

He had to restrain himself to not to smack Demyx with his Lexicon, and opened it instead. " do you, by any chance, drew this on my Lexicon?"

"nope!"

He knew the cheerful, happy-go-lucky Nobody would never lie, so he gave up on finding the culprit, and walked to the library.

_In the Library…That Never Was xD_

An upside- down figure's picking the books from the shelves and putting them at random places, when—

SLAM!

Followed by—

"XIGBAR!"

Said Nobody fell to the floor head-first, "yeoww!"

Zexion, who had apparently noticed Xigbar and slammed the library door open, summoned his Lexicon, "so..it was you..I should've known"

Xigbar stood up, rubbing the back of his head, "w-wait, emo boy, I was just—

A thunder spell barely missed his head. Good thing he ducked. Then, the Freeshooter teleported somewhere else safe from the wrath of the Schemer.

"hmph…I'll get you next time, II, you just see…"


	8. Chapter 8 The Prank Victim's Revenge

**I suggest you read chapter 1,2,5 and 7 first if you haven't.**

* * *

><p>Zexion was sitting in the library, reading as usual after arranging the books to proper order, when the library door was opened by Saix.<p>

"The superior called you" Saix informed

"What for?" Zexion asked, looking up from the book he's currently reading.

"Just come with me" Saix ordered and walked out of the library

"Alright, alright" Zexion put a bookmark between the book pages and put it down on the table and followed the Luna Diviner to the superior's office, wondering what the Superior will need him for.

* * *

><p><strong>-In Xemnas's Office-<br>**

"You called me,superior?" Zexion asked after he walked into the office, following behind Saix

"Yes" Xemnas answered, getting up from his paperwork and walked towards them.

"What is it?"

"I believe you still remember the unfortunate accident which happens to your library" Xemnas said.

"Of course" Zexion gritted his teeth remembering about it.

"And Saix, remember the puppy?" Xemnas asked, stopping infront of Saix and Zexion

Saix nodded,not saying anything but mentally mauling an imaginary Xigbar in his head, and thought of doing that to the real one sometime soon.

"And a few days ago, my coat, not to mention my favorite, was dyed pink by none other than the Freeshooter himself. Isn't he the one who caused trouble to you both too?"

Zexion and Saix nodded, both mentally pummeling the imaginary Xigbar in their head for what trouble he have caused to them.

"Then I believe we could work together to get our revenge on him" Xemnas suggested.

Zexion thought for a moment, then he smirked, "I have a plan"

"I know you'll never disappoint me, VI"

Then the three Nobodies formed their plan to get a revenge on a certain pirate, evil smile plastered on their faces while doing so.

* * *

><p><strong>-Grey Area-<strong>

Not many of the members are in the Grey Area, only Axel is sitting on one of the couch, and Saix standing in his usual spot to give out missions. A few moments later, Xigbar walked in and was about to sit on the opposite couch from Axel's, then Saix said, "II, you have a recon mission in Hollow Bastion"

"yeah,yeah, got it", said Nobody waved his hand dismissively and got back up, opening a portal. Just before he walked in, however, the blue-haired Nobody flicked something to the hood of the Freeshooter's cloak.

"What's that you just flicked to his hood,Saix?", Axel asked after Xigbar disappeared through the portal. He got up and walked towards Saix, "care to tell me?"

Saix smirked and answered right after, "sure. On one condition though"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure this will be funny", he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hollow Bastion-<strong>

Recon would be an easy task, at least that's what he thought in the beginning. Just a few moments after he started looking around, Heartless keeps appearing. He don't know why, usually there won't be so much of them appearing all at once. He shrugged it off, thinking it's just some sort of little problem in that world. Getting rid of them would be easy, right?

He changed his mind a few minutes later. The Heartless in that area seems to be infinite somehow. Either there's an increase in Heartless population, or he suddenly have become a Heartless magnet. He kept in mind to report about this later.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back in the Castle That Never Was-<strong>

He returned to the Grey Area after a long exhausting mission, since Heartless keeps on randomly appearing and attacking him. Lots of them. He never thought a simple recon mission would be that much of a problem. He gave his (messily written) report to Saix, and when he's not looking, the blue-haired Nobody smirked at seeing his condition.

Xigbar walked to his room, somehow the thought of simply portaling to his room slipped from his mind. He passed by Zexion, who just walked by. He entered his room, the one that have a 'II' marked on it, and instantly plopped to his bed. Little did he know that that room he's in is actually, unfortunately Larxene's room. Zexion managed to put him into an illusion, which makes Xigbar think it's his room.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Larxene returned from her mission, gave her mission report and headed straight to her room. She's surely surprised to see the Freeshooter sleeping on <em>her<em> bed. In an instant, electricity sparks around her and zapped the sleeping member. Xigbar jolted up awake and from his expression, he's wondering why Larxene's here.

"The hell was that for-"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SLEEPING IN _MY_ ROOM? GET THE FUCK OUT!", the female Nobody shouted, already summoning her knives.

"Wait, I can explain-", he ducked, dodging a knive that was surely aimed to his head. He knows explaining won't do much good, and ran out of Larxene's room, with her a few feet behind him chasing him, knives ready to lodge it on his head.

Marluxia saw Larxene chasing Xigbar, and decided to join in.

"I'll help you out,darling!", the pink-haired Nobody told the female Nobody, following her and summoning his scythe. Xigbar, now knowing Marluxia is also chasing him, ran a bit faster, not knowing where he's going.

A few painful zaps and ducking from Marluxia's scythe later, he somehow ended up in the pink-haired man's garden. He looked behind him and saw that the two Nobody are not chasing him anymore.

He sighed and looked around the garden. He spotted a strange-looking plant and walked closer to it. When he's about 10 feet from said plant, he started to sneeze. Not only once, but twice, then a few seconds later followed by another. He got away from the strange-looking plant, but he's still sneezing uncontrollably. He decided to go to the lab and ask Vexen to give him the cure to his sneezing problem.

He never knew why he didn't use a portal before, both to go to his own room, not Larxene's, or to escape from said Nobody and her partner. He opened a portal and walked into it, then a few seconds after he walked in, the portal disappeared immediately. He appeared not too far away from the lab. He never really liked to go down since it's on ghe lowest level of the castle and it's chilly down there.

He walked towards the lab door, and then saw Saix walking towards him, with Axel behind him holding a tape. He wondered why he's holding a tape, and what is Saix doing down here. Just when he's about to ask, Saix summoned his Claymore. The eyepatched Nobody wondered if it's a better choice to run or not, but before he could make a choice, the Claymore whack against his head, hard. Then he fell unconscious.

"Nice one,Saix", Axel said. He switched off the tape and hold out a hand. Saix smirked and both of them fistbumped.

"Shall we just leave him here?"

"Sure thing, whatever floats your boat", the redhead replied, "now lets get this thing to the Superior"

Saix opened a portal, and both Nobody walked in, leaving the unconscious Nobody behind.

* * *

><p><strong>-In Xemnas's Office-<strong>

Saix and Axel returned to Xemnas's office, and saw the Superior himself and Zexion already waiting for them.

"So how does it go?", Zexion asked, "And why is he here too?",he asked again, pointing towards the pyro.

"It went well as planned", Saix replied, "and as for why he's here-"

"I just happen to see Saix starting your plan on some sort of revenge to Xigbar, and joined in just for the hell of it", the redhead answered the question meant for Saix.

"Here", Axel tossed the tape to Zexion, who caught the thing.

"I taped it starting from his mission- I happen to be on my day off, and Roxas and Xion are on a mission, so now at least I have something to do", Axel said

"So you stalked him through the mission? Even in XII's room?", Zexion asked

"Stalk him? Nah, I just followed him around. As for the other question, I just taped him walking in, and then when he's being chased by Larxene _and_ Marluxia, I started taping again", the redhead explained, "when he started sneezing like sick people does, I know for sure he's going to portal to the lab, so I portaled to Saix and told him about it, we go down to the lab and voila, a good whack from Saix's Claymore and Xig's out cold in an instant"

"The plan goes well then, except for the fact that you joined in", Saix said, pointing a finger towards Axel.

"Not my fault that you started it infront of my sight", Axel said.

"It went better than I expected, actually", Zexion told the ones in the room, "I never expect XI to help XII, nor about II ending up in the garden. I expect him to go straight to the lab after XII stopped chasing him to tend to his injuries, but oh well..", he sighed.

"Good job, the three of you", the said three Nobody turned to Xemnas, "the plan went well, even with some changes. The three of you are now dismissed", Xemnas said.

Zexion nodded, then portaled out. Saix left the room followed by Axel. The rest of the day went as usual. Saix goes back to his usual spot, receiving mission reports and scolding Demyx to stop slacking off in Atlantica, threatening to send him on a mission to the Underworld. Axel went to Twilight Town, bought three sea-salt ice cream, went up the Clock Tower and enjoy the sunset with Roxas and Xion while eating their own share of the sweet and salty ice cream. Zexion portaled back to the library and continued to read the book he was previously reading before Saix came in.

And for a few weeks, Xigbar didn't even try to pull a prank to any of the four Nobody.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry it took so long! I'm sooooo sorry! don't blame me, blame the writer's block ._.; and final exams too. I got the idea of this when I was doing my exam. yes, you read that right. I wrote the idea in some random book I'm bringing with me, and when I got home I typed it down. and here you go, I hope you like it!**

**read and review please~  
><strong>


End file.
